The present invention relates to electronic games and more particularly pertains to a new time monitoring portable game system for entertaining a child within a vehicle and further affording a better appreciation of a duration of a trip.
The use of electronic games is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electronic games includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,927; 2,274,811; 3,230,383; 3,735,500; . 5,044,961; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 387,383 which are each incorporated hereby by reference.
The time monitoring portable game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining a child within a vehicle and further affording a better appreciation of the duration of a trip.
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of electronic games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new time monitoring portable game system construction which entertains a child within a vehicle and further affords a better appreciation of a duration of a trip.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new time monitoring portable game system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the electronic games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new time monitoring portable game system which is not known in the prior art electronic games.
To attain this purpose, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a planar rectangular front face, a planar rectangular rear face and a thin periphery formed therebetween. Such periphery is defined by a short top edge, a short bottom edge and a pair of elongated side edges. The rear face has a battery compartment formed therein with a removable cover for allowing selective access to batteries stored therein. One of the side edges has a port formed therein adjacent to the bottom edge for releasably receiving a first end of an adapter. As shown in FIG. 2, the second end of the adapter has a vehicular cigarette lighter plug mounted thereon for being connected to a cigarette lighter port of a vehicle for receiving power therefrom.
As shown in FIG. 1, a square liquid crystal primary display is mounted on the front face of the housing and spaced from the top edge and the bottom edge thereof. The liquid crystal primary display has a light for illuminating the same upon the actuation thereof. Associated therewith is a light emitting diode digital display mounted on the front face of the housing adjacent to the top edge thereof. For reasons that will soon become apparent, the digital display is adapted for displaying numerals representative of a clock.
FIG. 1 shows an actuation toggle switch mounted on the front face of the housing for actuating the device upon the depression thereof. Also mounted on the front face of the housing is a light actuator button that is positioned between the light emitting diode digital display and the liquid crystal primary display. The light actuator button is adapted for actuating the light of the liquid crystal primary display upon the depression thereof. Next provided is a pause button mounted on the front face of the housing. Further buttons include a clear button and a select button mounted on the front face of the housing. Positioned between the liquid crystal primary display and the bottom edge of the housing is a plurality of direction buttons mounted on the front face of the housing. Finally, an enter button is mounted on the front face of the housing and positioned between the direction buttons. Also included is a control means positioned within the housing and connected between the displays, switch, and buttons.
In use, the control means, upon the actuation of the device, is adapted to prompt a user to enter an amount of time. This is accomplished via the direction buttons with the subsequent depression of the enter button. Once the enter button has been depressed, a decrementing time is displayed on the digital display which counts down from the entered amount of time. At any time during use, the control means may be reset upon the simultaneous depression of the clear button and the enter button. When reset, the control means again prompts the user to enter the amount of time by the aforementioned method. It should be noted that the control means has a plurality of modes of operation, each of which employs the display in a unique manner. During operation, the control means serves to switch between each of the modes of operation by the depression of the select button.
A first mode of operation will now be set forth. During such mode, the control means is adapted to display a matrix on the primary display with a number of columns and rows to define a plurality of spaces. The number of columns is equal to a number of hours included with the entered amount of time. Each column is representative of one of the hours. The spaces of each of the four rows are each representative of a quarter of an hour. In the preferred embodiment, the spaces of each column have a common unique color associated therewith. During operation in the first mode, the spaces of each column are illuminated with the associated color upon the cessation of each quarter of an hour increment, as indicated by the decrementing timer depicted on the digital display. As an option, the decrementing timer may be paused upon the depression of the pause button and further restarted upon the subsequent depression of the pause button.
The remaining modes of operation of the control means share many common characteristics. Similar to while in the first mode, the control means in the remaining modes displays a matrix on the primary display with a number of columns and rows defining a plurality of spaces, each with an object therein. At any time during operation, the control means allows one of the spaces to be selected via the direction buttons. Once selected, the space may be cleared from the primary display upon the depression of the enter button. The control means transmits a sound signal to the speaker when the enter button is depressed.
The remaining modes are distinguished from one another by the object contained within each of the spaces. For example, in a second mode, a plurality of alphabetic letters are positioned in the spaces, as shown in FIG. 3D. Further, in a third mode, either a color or a shape is positioned in each of the spaces, as shown in FIG. 3C. FIG. 3B shows each of the spaces including a graphic representation of an object commonly seen along side of a road. Finally, in a fourth mode, the spaces each include a graphic representation of a person carrying out an errand. This fourth mode does not have a reference drawing as FIGS. 3A-D.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an educational device is provided. The educational device includes a timer for tracking time during a user selected time period. As is conventional, the time period has a plurality of intervals. A display device having a screen is provided for displaying an image thereon. This image has a plurality of components. Each component has a first illuminated state and a second non-illuminated state. A controller is operatively connected to the timer and to the display device. The controller changes the state of one component in response to completion of a corresponding interval of the time period.
It is contemplated that the educational device includes a second timer for tracking the user selected time period. The second timer includes a display providing a visual representation of the time period during tracking. The educational device may also include a pause selection device operatively connected to the timer for pausing the timer.
The display device may include a second screen for displaying an image thereon. The image on the second screen has a plurality of components. Each component has a first illuminated state and a second non-illuminated state. A toggle mechanism is provided for toggling between the first and second screens. A control pad allows for a user to select one of the components of the image on the second screen. The controller changes the state of the selected component. As described, the image displayed on the second screen is a game and a user interface allows the user to play the game displayed on the second screen.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an educational device is provided. The education device includes a timer for tracking time during a user selected time period. The time period has a plurality of intervals. The display device includes first and second screens. Each screen displays an image formed from a plurality of components. Each component has a first illuminated state and a second non-illuminated state. A toggle switch is provided for toggling the display between the first and second screens. A controller is operatively connected to the timer and to the display device. The controller changes the state of one component of the first screen in response to the completion of a corresponding interval of the time period.
A pause selection device may be operatively connected to the timer for pausing the timer. It is contemplated to arrange the plurality of components of the first screen in rows and columns. Similarly, it is contemplated to arrange the plurality of components of the second screen in rows and columns. A user interface allows the user to select one of the components in the second screen. The controller changes the state of the component selected. The user interface includes a cursor for traveling on the second screen and a control pad for moving the cursor on the second screen to a user decided location corresponding to one of the components and for allowing a user to select the same.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an educational device is provided. The educational device includes a timer for tracking time during a user selected time period. The time period has a plurality of intervals. A first display screen displays an image formed from a plurality of components. Each component corresponds to one of the intervals and has a first illuminated state and a second non-illuminated state. A second display screen also displays an image from a plurality of components. Each component in the second display screen corresponds to an object to be located by a user and has a first illuminated state and a second non-illuminated state. A toggle switch allows the user to toggle between the first and second display screens. A controller is operatively connected to the timer and to the display screens. The controller changes the state of one component of the first display screen in response to completion of a corresponding interval of the time period. A user interface allows the user to select one component of the second display screen. The controller changes the state of the one component selected.
It is contemplated that the education device further include a second timer for tracking the user selected time period. The second timer includes a display providing a visual representation of the time period during tracking. The user interface may include a cursor for traveling on the second screen and a control pad for moving the cursor on a second screen to a user desired location corresponding to one of the components. The control pad allows a user to select one of the components at the user desired location. It is contemplated to arrange the plurality of components of the first and second display screens in rows and columns.
There has thus been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended thereto.
Before explaining the embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new time monitoring portable game system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the electronic games in the art and many novel features that result in a new time monitoring portable game system which is not disclosed by the prior art electronic games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new time monitoring portable game system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new time monitoring portable game system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new time monitoring portable game system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such time monitoring portable game system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new time monitoring portable game system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new time monitoring portable game system for entertaining a child within a vehicle and further affording a better appreciation of a duration of a trip.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new time monitoring portable game system that includes a housing with a display mounted thereon. Further included is a control mechanism positioned within the housing and adapted to prompt a user to enter an amount of time. Once the time has been entered, a decrementing timer is displayed to count down from the entered amount of time. The control mechanism has at least one mode wherein it is adapted to graphically display the decrementing timer. Further, additional modes are included for entertainment purposes.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.